


Hot For Teacher

by AgentSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSweet/pseuds/AgentSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself sick on Valentines Day, not that he ever had a date to begin with, and finds his plans changed when an unexpected visitor lets himself into his dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

After so long, one has to get used to their luck being as shitty as Stiles knew his was. Not only was he painfully single on the one day of the year where everyone seemed to have someone, but it seemed he had also come down with a terrible head cold. The first issue was something he was at least mildly used to, the second issue just sucked. At least he had the dorm room to himself for the weekend since Scott was going to be shacking up with Lydia until Sunday night at least. This little detail was perfect for Stiles not only because he didn’t have to worry about getting his roommate sick, but because he had also decided to be his own date for Valentines Day this year. The package had arrived that afternoon and he had waited an agonizingly long time for Scott to officially leave the room before he could rip into the package. The items inside had him giddy even with his cold, he had wanted to use them right then and there, but he knew a shower would make everything way more enjoyable in the long run. So he grabbed his towel and forced himself to enjoy his shower at least long enough to get clean and a little less stuffy than he had been before. 

He stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and—froze. He froze and instantly felt his heart leap into his throat. Sitting on his bed, going through his package, with one leg propped up so his ankle hooked on his knee, jeans hugging so beautifully tight to his legs and button-up shirt untucked and wrinkled slightly from the way he was sitting, was Professor Peter Hale: Resident Staff Member for his Dormitory. Stiles opened his mouth stupidly and looked back into the bathroom before looking at him again, hand clutching at the front of his towel. “P-Professor Hale, what are you—?”

The man looked up, blue eyes seeming to sparkle, “Stiles. You weren’t in class today.” A smirk was beginning to tug at his lips.

“I—I was sick—am sick.” He cleared his throat, “I’m sick.”

“So I heard.” He nodded, eyes slowly dragging over Stiles’ body before he looked back down at the package he was still nosing through, “I came by to check on you but when you didn’t answer I grew concerned and let myself in.” He looked back up at him, that sinful smirk still present, “and when I discovered you were still in the shower, I was going to leave a note but I saw the box and well…” He pulled a small bottle out of the box, holding it between two fingers, “well, I got curious. I do hope you don’t mind.”

Stiles must have fainted and hit his head in the shower; that had to be it because there was no way any of this was actually happening. There was no way Professor Hale was sitting on his bed with a bottle of lube in his hands looking at him like that. This had to be some fantasy his mind conjured up while he slowly drowned in the shower. 

Peter tilted his head to the slightest degree, slowly putting the lube back in the box, “I missed you in class today, Stiles.”

“Y-Yeah. You already said that. We established this, I’m sick—”

“No.” He said the word slowly, “I really missed you in class today.” With the boy at a loss for words, he sighed and set the package on the corner of the boy’s desk before beckoning him forward with one finger. “Come here, Stiles.” His voice softer now, gentle; and when Stiles obeyed and was close enough to touch, his smirk turned into a smile that matched the gentleness of his voice and he slowly reached out to rest a hand on Stiles’ hip, feeling the softness of his skin, relishing in it really, “one word and I stop.” He had to turn his eyes up slightly to meet his, “but if you don’t want me to, I will continue and neither of us will have to spend the day alone and maybe we can try out some of your new purchases.”

A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine as he stared at those blue eyes, his skin feeling warm, “won’t you get in trouble?”

He shook his head, “not if you don’t tell anyone.” Without breaking eye contact, he slowly hooked his thumb over the top of the towel that still held around his waist. “Do you want be to stop?”

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Stiles shook his head, “don’t stop. Please.”

The towel was pulled away easy and dropped with a heavy thump against the floor before Peter was holding him by his hips with both hands and pulling him forward, kissing across his chest. Stiles shivered again, his own hands going to Peter’s shoulders for support. When the stubble on Peter’s chin brushed against his skin it sent little electric shocks through him, his back arching and something like a strangled yelp coming out of his throat. The older man picked him up so easily and adjusted their positions so Stiles’ back was flat on the bed and Peter was hovering over him, two more solid thumps as shoes were kicked off. 

His fingertips ghosted over Stiles’ sides, burning a trail over his hips and legs and stopping just before reaching his knees and moving in to travel up his inner thighs, stopping again just before hitting home. When his hands made contact with skin again, they were back at his sides and slowly tracing non-important symbols over his stomach.

“Fuck…” Stiles threw an arm over his eyes as he arched his back. Dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as warm lips took claim of one of his nipples, tongue lapping lazy circles while hands tease his stomach and hips. Peter has his nerves firing off at ever edge of his body and it’s achingly amazing. A little moan passes his lips and he lifts his hips to feel them grind against Peter’s shirt and he’s pretty sure he can hear his professor chuckling.

But then Peter is pulling away from him and Stiles wants to cry out in protest but stops himself as he watches one of those velvet hands reach into the notorious package and pull out that bottle of lube, flicking it open with his thumb before squirting a bit onto the tip of his index and middle finger. “Are you comfortable with this?” His voice was rougher and his blue eyes looked darker somehow. 

“Stop asking.” Stiles breathed out, bringing his hips up to make his point while spreading his legs. “Just… fucking…”

Peter ran his two fingers over the crack of Stiles’ ass before slowly circling the ring of muscle around his entrance. While his free hand rested on the boy’s hip to steady him, he slipped his first finger inside of him, slowly pumping in and out. Eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. When he added his second finger, Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted again, breath hitching in his throat for a moment. The boy removed his arm from over his forehead and instead moved both his hands to grasp gently at the pillow on either side of his head. “You know, Stiles, chewing on your pen is a nasty habit.”

“What—?”

“Chewing on your pen.” That smirk was returning to his lips, “every day you’re in class, sitting there at the front, teasing me.” He leaning forward to kiss his throat, teeth teasing his adams apple, “pressing that pen to your lips. You don’t realize how long I’ve wanted to put you over my desk and slowly take you apart for doing that.” While he added a third finger, he removed the hand from Stiles’ hip and reached into the box again, pulling out a devise and made Stiles’ eyes widen and his cheeks go bright pink when he saw it. 

“I—I uh—” He stumbled over his own words while he tried to find an excuse for the toy but when his eyes went to Professor Hale’s again, his found himself more at a loss for words than he had been to begin with. “I… I was gonna…”

“Be your own date?” Peter offered, smirk spreading into a grin, “I’m not judging, I promise. He jabbed his fingers and watched Stiles’ gasp and clench around him, “I took the liberty of putting batteries in already, I hope you don’t mind.” Bowing his head to kiss his student’s naval while he slowly slid his finger from the boy and grabbed the lube again, squirting a generous amount onto the toy. 

It was black in color, about the same length of his middle finger if he curled his finger to match the curve of the toy but about as thick as two of his fingers side to side, maybe a little thicker. As he worked the lube over the toy, he noted the rounded ridges that moved evenly over the length of it. It ended in a T shaped handle for easy use. Peter had seen similar toys online before and new exactly what it was supposed to do. “Have you ever used anything like this before?”

“W-Well not exactly.” He cleared his throat, adjusting his position just slightly to let his hips relax more, “I mean, I’ve… I’ve used toys before but—” Stiles was still having trouble believing this was real, that he was actually spread out on his bed completely nude and hot-for-teacher. “Nothing exactly like that.” He muttered, looking away.

“I’ll be gentle. Promise.” He kissed his chest again, poising the tip of the toy at his entrance and beginning to slowly press it into him. “Oh look at you…” He couldn’t help but coo; “You take it so well, Stiles. Almost greedy.” He hadn’t even turned the damn thing on yet and Stiles was already mewling softly, “tell me, little one, have you thought about me in any similar way?” 

“Y—” Stiles gasped softly as the toy pressed against his insides, “oh..”

“How have you thought about me, Stiles?” He ran his tongue over his student’s throat.

The brunet whimpered faintly and closed his eyes, “touching me… fuck—”

So the boy wasn’t exactly an expert in dirty talk; Peter could handle that. He moved and twisted the toy until he heard Stiles gasp and saw him grind his hips down against his hand, trying to get the toy to brush against that spot again. Peter smirked and moved the toy faintly, just to make sure he had the right position. Judging by the way Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and tightened his grip on the pillow, he had it in the right spot. He went to reach for the remote with his other hand but Stiles was reaching a hand out to him, stopping him.

“W-Wait…” He tugged at Peter’s shirt, fingers fumbling with the buttons, “It’s not fair that you’re still dressed…” Poor thing was already panting, “and I’m completely nude..”

Giving a soft laugh, Peter pulled away and disposed of his shirt and kicked off his jeans, giving Stiles a clear view of how his dick was pressed firmly against the band of his underwear. He kept this last garment on as he grabbed the remote and turned the dial to the first setting. Stiles instantly yelped and arched his body upward, hands flying to grip at the sheets. “Oh—Oh shit—okay—wow—” Stiles’ eyes were blown wide and his mouth had dropped open as he tried to regain control of himself. 

“Are you really so sensitive?” Peter smirked again, tugging on his own dick while he watched Stiles faintly move his hip with the pulse of the vibrator, “I mean, it’s only on the first setting, imagine what you would feel like if I were to…” He twisted the dial to the second setting and watched with delight as Stiles gasped and twisted his body onto his side, one hand clutching the pillow in front of his face and the other grasping himself between his legs. 

“P—Professor—!” Stiles turned his face into the pillow, grinding his hips back against the toy.

“Peter.” He corrected, leaning over him to kiss his shoulder, “here, you call me Peter.”

Stiles nodded but he was trembling so hard it was questionable if Stiles actually understood. He continued to grind his hips, mouth open and breathing heavy. “Want… Want you.” He whimpered, turning his face to look at Peter, “please… Want you. Gonna… Gonna cum… fuck…” Stiles reached behind him, trying to grasp the toy to pull it out, “Please Peter…”

With gentle hands, Peter turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out, setting it aside with one hand while he stroked one of Stiles’ hips. After tossing his underwear aside finally, he took a hold of Stiles and pulled him into his lap, making the boy straddle him, dicks rubbing. “Condom?” He tilted his head and left a trail of love bites across Stiles’ throat.

His student was shaking his head though, draping his arms over Peter’s shoulders and lifting himself up so the man could position himself correctly, “N-No, just want your cock. Please, Professor.” He fucking purred as he rocked his hips. “Won’t you give it to me?”

“And here I thought you didn’t know how to talk like a slut.” He nipped at Stiles’ jaw, bringing one hand down to position himself while he used the other to guide his student’s hips down. Stiles was beautifully tight and he found himself moaning the instant he was surrounded by the boy’s heat. He kept his hands at Stiles’ sides but moved his lips to kiss him fully on the mouth.

Stiles pulled away from the kisses though, content to watch the expressions that found their way onto Peter’s face as he slowly took him in, moving himself up and down. “You’re going to…. Going to get sick.” He tilted his head back as he moaned, shuddering as Peter brushed against his already thoroughly abused prostate. “Holy…”

Peter pressed more kisses and bites to his throat, knowing full well that the brunet would have hell trying to hide them. He was starting to rock his own hips to match Stiles, hands traveling down to squeeze his as and spread him wider. “My beautiful Stiles.” He cooed, his own breath starting to become uneven. “You take me so well. So tight and hot…”

He tightened up more on instinct, hiding his face in Peter’s shoulder and letting out a little whine, “Peter… I can’t…” He gasped when the man jerked his hips up, “Oh fuck--- I can’t… I’m—” He never gets the chance to completely warn his Professor as a particularly solid thrust hits his prostate without a warning and his body is jerking forward to cum over both their stomachs while his fingers dig into Peter’s shoulders. The lights that explode behind his eyelids made him dizzy and he nearly forgets to breathe, but Professor Hale continues to fuck him at a slower pace this time, moaning and grunting in his ear as Stiles tightens around him again.

Peter lets Stiles ride out his climax, his own arms wrapping around him to keep him close while he closes his own eyes. He has Stiles bouncing on him before too long and he has to lay back on the bed to keep their movement under control so that the headboard doesn’t constantly hit the bed. Seeing Stiles ride him from this angle was nearly enough to send him right over the edge. The boy kept his eyes closed, lips parted, and hands on his chest for support… When he finally does cum, he grabs Stiles by the hips and forces the boy down, impaling him on his cock. Stiles cries out this time and claws at his chest, chanting Peter’s name until they are both finished and he collapses on top of him.

“Wow…” Stiles panted against his collar bone, finding comfort in the solid warmth under him. “Can we… Can we do that again?”

The older man’s fingers slowly tiptoed up Stiles’ spine, “perhaps next time in my office?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift for my Girlfriend. I've never watched the show so I'm really sorry if either of them is out of character.


End file.
